


Simon The Savior: A Brief History

by TheMindOggles



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Funny The Walking Dead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMindOggles/pseuds/TheMindOggles
Summary: A look at Simon's backstory, from his birth right up to the Zombie Apocalypse.A real insight in to what drove this most awesome of characters.





	Simon The Savior: A Brief History




End file.
